The Fair 2009
The Fair 2009, like the past years, had prize booths, games and is around Rockhopper's visit. It lasts between September 4 - 13. Prizes Non Members: *Stripey Hat = 150 Tickets *Feathered Tiara = 100 Tickets *Cosmic Star Hat = 100 Tickets *Blue Cotton Candy Pin = 50 Tickets *Fair Beacon Background = 50 Tickets Members: *Carnival Tent Igloo = 700 Tickets *Ringmaster's Top-Hat = 110 Tickets *Ringmaster's Jacket = 300 Tickets *Teddy Bear = 200 Tickets *Carnival Background = 50 Tickets *Curly Mustache = 50 Tickets *Carnival Food Booth = 300 Tickets Gallery File:Ffrock.jpg|The Migrator ready for the Fall Fair 2009. Flaming Puffles File:Ninja-hideout-fire-puffle.png|One of the Flaming Puffles in the Ninja Hideout File:Ninja-hideout-fire-puffle2.png|The other Flaming Puffle in the Ninja Hideout File:Red-puffle-fire.png|The Flaming Puffle at the Dojo Courtyard File:Forest-black-puffle2.png|The Flaming Puffle at the Forest File:Flamingpuffle4 (1).jpg|The Flaming Puffle at the Ski Village Construction for The Fair File:Lighthousefallfair.png|The Lighthouse during construction. Party Photos File:Ff091.png|Town File:Ff092.jpg|Dock File:Ff093.png|Beach File:Ff094.png|Beacon File:Ff095.png|Coffee Shop File:Ff096.png|Dance Club File:Ff097.png|Dance Lounge File:Ff098.png|Pool File:Ff099.png|Mine File:Ff0910.png|Snow Forts File:Ff0911.png|Arcade Circle File:Ff0912.png|Plaza File:Ff0913.png|Pizza Parlor File:Ff0914.png|Forest File:Ff0915.png|The Great Puffle Circus (Outside) File:Ff0916.png|The Great Puffle Circus (Inside) File:Ff0917.png|Cove File:Ff0918.png|Iceberg File:Ff0919.png|Ski Village File:Ff0920.png|Ski Mountain Trivia *This so-called "Fall Fair" does not actually happen in the season of Fall (Autumn), instead, it started on September 4th and ended on the 13th. The first day of Fall in 2009 was not until September 22nd. Because of this, it was renamed "The Fair". Other speculations have been proven false. *The Arcade Circle returned, but was renamed the Bonus Game Room and is available to non-members. It does not contain a prize booth, unlike last year. *Members only were able to go to The Great Puffle Circus via the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. *The extra ticket booth was moved to the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. This may be because the extra games room was made for non-members. *Rockhopper arrived the day the party began. *A new Penguin Style for September came out the day of the Fair. *Grab-and-Spin did not come back because of the ticket cheat in the Fall Fair 2008, which made many penguins disappointed. *The ticket booths said there will be more prizes to come. *Many Mwa Mwa Penguins were happy because the Teddy Bear came back. *The Boxes, Items and Props for The Fair were stored at the Lighthouse while the Migrator brought things for The Fair too. *Many penguins still call the party The Fall Fair. *This is the second party to have a minor event (In this case, the bursts of fire at the Cove ,Pizza Parlor, and Ski Lodge.) that corresponds to an upcoming mission. The first was the 2008 Water Party. Events ridiculing upcoming missions happens often,but this is the second time it happened during a party. *On 9/11/09, five Black Puffles appeared. One in the Forest, Dojo Courtyard, Ninja Hideout, and Ski Village. It is possible they may be a hint to a future secret mission because when ninjas get near any of them, while wearing the ninja mask or ninja suit, they'll catch fire. This has been later revealed to be a build up to Card Jitsu Fire , which was relesed two months later *The cost of the prizes are significantly lower then the year before's. *The White Puffle does not appear in any of the games that involve puffles. *The Lighthouse looked like it did when Rockhopper first brought the Fall Fair. *It's stated that Aunt Arctic's best Fall Fair game is the Memory Game. *It is possible that there will be one in 2010. *When the ad for "The Fair" appeared, some penguins speculated it would be more like a carnival, with rides and new activities. When the party arrived, it was proven to be the Fall Fair of 2009, but renamed. *Many penguins enjoy this party and some like it because their are rare items to get and just for fun too. *Some penguins thought the Candy Apple on the floor in the Coffee Shop was a pin but it was proven false because when you went up to it nothing happened Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin